Undercover
by the electric phantom
Summary: But not under covers. Natasha and Clint are on a mission that takes a nasty turn. Two, possibly three chapters.


**A.N.: Hey, guys! This is my first Avengers fanfic, but far from my first radio (Yes, that's what I meant.) So, if you could please be so kind as to tell me what you think, I'd greatly appreciate the fandom perspective!**

They were going undercover, trying to find an underground cell. She was going to be a singer. He, a bartender. Yeah, just a normal job undercover in a club.

She was attaching earrings. Stupid jewelry. She always thought it was stupid, especially diamonds that could be used for much more practical purposes.

She was dressed in a low cut emerald green dress with one studded sleeve. It was a... flattering outfit, and one she despised.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," she said, not taking her eyes off the mirror. He walked into her dressing room.

"You look beautiful, Natasha," Clint said.

"I'm not Natasha; my name is Sophia." He smiled.

"You still look beautiful." She smiled and turned towards him.

"Are we going to go over the plan, or are you just here to compliment me?"

"It's simple. We've tracked their cells to this location. All you've gotta do is find them." She smiled.

"And you get them wasted." He chuckled.

"That's the plan."

Fifteen minutes later, the club opened. Clint (now known as "Harry") was rocking the bartender role, fixing some of the best drinks the customers had ever had. It was time. The DJ, James, was about to introduce her act.

"And now we have the one, the only, the ever-popular Sophia Johansson!"

And the crowd went wild. She just put on a smile as she entered from stage right.

"_I know your eyes in the morning sun. I feel you touch me in the pouring rain and the moment that you wander far from me, I wanna feel you in my arms again,"_she began to sing. The coy little smile she put on turned on all the men at the bar, who were wolf-whistling. Except for Clint. Of course.

She began to walk off the stage. After all, why not add more to her cover?

"_And you come to me on a summer breeze keep me warm in your love and then softly leave." _She harmlessly flirted with a customer at the bar.

"_And it's me you need to show how deep is your love. How deep is love, how deep is your love, I really need to learn cuz we're living in a world of fools breaking us down when they all should let us be. We belong to you and me."_

She moved towards Clint.

"Vodka," she whispered. He smiled.

"Yes, miss." She glanced around. An Asian man was staring at her especially intently.

"_I believe in you. You know the door to my very soul. You're the light in my deepest, darkest hour. You're my savior when I fall. And you may not think I care for you when you know down inside that I really do. And it's me you need to show-" _

She glanced over. That man was still looking at her. He held up his fist. Then, there was an explosion.

A suicide bomber.

He woke up. Natasha? Where was she? He struggled to get up, his body fighting against his mind's orders.

"Natasha?" he asked, "Natasha?"

He got up to see the building in complete ruins. He didn't need to examine people too intently to know that most of them were dead. He just hoped she wasn't on the toll. He stepped out from behind the bar, his stomach plummeting.

She was clearly alive, but far from fine. There was a gigantic beam on top of her legs and she was struggling to get out.

"Natasha!" he gasped. He knelt down next to her. She was trying to hide the pain, he knew it.

"My name is Sophia!" she gasped, "And don't forget it!"

"Tash, we're the only ones conscious," he assured her.

"SHIELD's coming," she said, "And we've got one hell of a clean-up job to do."

"Damn right," he muttered, picking up the beam and trying to get it off of her.

It was a lot heavier than it looked. He ended up spending five minutes on it.

"Can you feel your legs?" he asked.

"They hurt like hell, how could I not?"

"How long will it take before they get here?"

"Less than five," she said, "But we need to get out of here." He nodded.

Knowing it was absolutely pointless to ask, he picked her up off the ground and began to run. He could last for a while normally, but he was unusually drained by this experience. He felt the warm arms of unconsciousness begin to wrap around him slowly. His knees began to give way, and he was quickly tiring.

When SHIELD found them, they were both passed out in the middle of the street, covered in blood, but altogether alive. And that was what's important.


End file.
